The present invention relates generally to a connector for fiber optic cable, and, more particularly, to a fiber optic connector that can be readily installed in the field without the need for epoxy or anaerobic adhesives.
Optical fiber connectors and splices are an essential part of optical fiber communications systems. Connectors may be used to join lengths of optical fiber into longer lengths, or to connect optical fiber to active devices such as radiation sources, detectors, repeaters, or to passive devices such as switches or attenuators.
Many prior art connectors use adhesives or epoxies in securing connector components. For example, a typical connector includes a ferrule piece rigidly attached to a connector body. Adhesive is injected into a longitudinal bore of the ferrule. A cable is received into the connector body with the stripped fiber projecting along the longitudinal bore of the ferrule and is cemented therein by the adhesive. This adhesive typically must be heat cured. As such, heat curing ovens are needed in the field where the connectors are being installed and a source of power for the ovens must be available. The adhesive wicks and adheres to the fiber, the ferrule, the connector body, and other connector parts to permanently secure the connector components to one another.
Other known connectors include quick-connect type designs having a fiber stub disposed within the connector and a grooved insert for splicing fiber ends. One known design includes a split cylinder with an expanded metal split sleeve which is spread open by a pair of wires. Removal of the wires collapses the sleeve over two non-compliant inserts to capture the fibers. Another approach uses a cam ring to compress two non-compliant inserts. While these approaches seem to work well with larger connectors, such as the ST and SC, due to the physical size of the internal components, the design does not appear to be compatible with smaller connectors, such as the LC.
There is a growing demand for a fiber optic connector of smaller size that is simple to install or assemble in a field setting. In particular, where single connectors are installed such as at a wall outlet, there is a growing resistance to the use of epoxies that require special heat-curing ovens to facilitate solidification, and, in general, to the use of chemicals such as anaerobic adhesives.
Accordingly, what is sought is a fiber optic connector that can be easily installed or assembled without the use of epoxies, adhesives, or polishing. Thereby, eliminating the time and tools needed to heat cure adhesives and polish fibers in the field.